


Where the Heart Is

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Where the Heart Is:The phrase means that no matter who you are with or where you are in the world, your family and home always have the deepest affection and emotional pull. It is the place where you have a foundation of love, warmth, and happy memories. It might not always be the building itself, but being near your loved ones.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Where the Heart Is

He awakens with the phantom taste of hot cocoa on his lips and the sensation of a tall frame pressed against his own, with strong arms surrounding him, keeping him locked against a delicious heat. For a moment, E’andhris feels confusion when his eyes meet with the sight of long, red locks fanned out across his pillow instead of grey. As realization sinks in, he’s plunged into a stark sense of loss and _guilt_. 

It is hardly the first time he’s dreamed of Haurchefant in recent months. However, it is the first night that his former lover has visited him in the realm of the dreams while his waking body has been tucked in bed within G'raha's strong embrace. Shame makes his stomach twist in knots, and he pulls his lover’s sleeping form further into his own arms. He knows, logically, that the dreams don’t make him unfaithful. It doesn’t stop the ache in his chest, the squeeze of his throat, as though he’s done something wrong. 

He kisses G’raha’s lips, soft as petals, even whilst being chapped from the wind. The smaller miqo’te gives a pleased sigh, turning to face him fully and he wraps one leg up and around E’andhris’ hip. His eyes are still closed, though the mage knows that G’raha stirs by the upward quirk of the corners of his mouth. E’andhris moves to kiss his eyelids, taking the time to let his lips trail down the bridge of his nose. He laughs quietly when G’raha puckers his lips expectantly, and swerves to avoid them, instead pressing his mouth firmly to the redhead’s chin. 

A soft exhale accompanies those lush lips turning downwards into a fetching pout, and vermillion eyes wrench themselves open to give him an unimpressed look. “So _mean_ , even before the sun has risen from his rest,” G’raha whispers hoarsely. His hands come up to cup the sides of E’andhris face, and he pulls. He catches the Warrior’s lips hotly against his own, mouth opening only to sink his teeth into E’andhris’ bottom lip. 

E’andhris _moans_ , and crushes G’raha between his body and the mattress beneath them as he moves to lay atop him. “Want to ride you,” he murmurs, his voice coming out in more of a growl than whisper in the quiet gloom of the bedroom. He doesn’t miss the way G’raha shivers, as he moves to grip E’andhris’ hips tightly for a long moment before letting go. 

“Go on, then.”

As E’andhris sits up to straddle the smaller miqo’te’s waist, G’raha folds his hands over his belly and stares up at him expectantly. All traces of drowsiness now banished, his eyes are dark with desire. E’andhris grins down at him, echoing that look of dark hunger, as he leans over to fetch the oil from their bedside table. He leans forward, stealing a kiss from his lover and bracing himself with one hand against G’raha’s chest as he reaches back to work himself open on his own fingers. 

He doesn’t spend as much time with it as he’s sure that he should, but he’s too eager to sink down onto G’raha’s thick length and chase away the lingering specters of his dreams. Thankfully, his lover doesn’t complain with the hurried preparation. Instead, G’raha helpfully holds his cock in place patiently while E’andhris lifts up and spears himself upon it.

They cry out in unison, and E’andhris gasps out a string of harsh curses as G’raha wraps his hand around his neglected length. He grinds down, circling his hips in slow motions, until he feels G’raha fully seated within him. He lets his eyelids flutter closed, though they fly open again when he feels the sharp sting of a flat palm against his ass.

“Eyes on me, Andhris,” G’raha orders, voice low and rough. The mage nods, desperately trying to keep his eyes from falling shut as his lover gives a rough thrust up into him. He hisses out a moan when his lover’s hand squeezes over the reddened flesh none too gently. They fall into a fast-paced rut from there, to E’andhris’ delight. He doesn’t think his nerves could handle tenderness at the moment. 

G’raha reaches up to grip him by the back of his neck and pulls him down until their foreheads are pressed against each other. Their breath mingles, coming out in harsh gasps and reedy moans. E’andhris’ eyes close once more as he revels in the haze of agonizing bliss, only to be shocked back into the moment by another slap against his rear. He whimpers and his nails dig into G’raha’s chest, leaving behind red crescents as he moves his hands to grasp his lover by his shoulders. 

“ _Raha_ ,” the Warrior gasps. “Touch me, please.” 

G’raha catches his gaze and smiles as he grabs ahold of E’andhris’ hips with surprising strength to slow their movements to a halt. “I’m not so certain you deserve it, my love,” comes the silken response. E’andhris whines, high and breathy. “ _Beg_ for my touch, darling.”

E’andhris gives him a disbelieving look, and tries to rock his hips, to no avail. The little bastard is stronger than he looks, keeping him held fast in place. G’raha arches a brow up at him as if to say, ‘ _I’m waiting_.’ The Warrior growls, surging down to crash their mouths together in a heady mix of teeth and tongue. He feels G’raha’s fingers flex against his skin and he presses his cock back up into him only too briefly. 

“ _Sneaky_ ,” the redhead breathes as they break to gasp for air, giving E’andhris’ ass a softer tap in admonishment. The mage grins and nuzzles against him, before G’raha pulls him back down for a second passionate kiss. He feels the room pitch and spin around him, and his back hits the mattress with enough force to knock the air from his lungs with a puff. G’raha wastes no time, pulling his long legs up over his shoulders and he bends the taller miqo’te in half. “I love you.”

E’andhris screws his eyes tightly shut as the turbulent swirl of emotions threatens to well up within him. The whispered oath drives him to nearly to tears as he hears a grey haired phantom whisper the same words into his ear through the echoes of his dreams. “Just _fuck me_ , Raha,” he gasps. His hands tangle in silken red locks in his attempt to anchor himself to the present. 

He misses the frown that crosses G’raha’s handsome features, though he feels the slight shift of him nodding. A warm hand cups his cheek and a thumb swipes beneath his eye, catching a errant tear in its wake. _Shit_. Just when he’s sure G’raha is going to put an end to this - or even worse, that he’ll want to _talk_ \- the hand trails lightly down his chest, over the planes of his stomach, and wraps firmly around his length. He doesn’t last long, choking out a sob as he spills against G’raha’s palm. 

The tears keep falling, and he curls into himself as he feels G’raha carefully pull himself free from his depths. He tries to turn and hide his face against the pillow, though his beloved catches his chin to stop him. G’raha presses himself against his back, cradling the Warrior against his chest as his tail seeks E’andhris’ out to twine with it, and he strokes calloused fingers soothingly along both of his cheeks. 

“Andhris, what’s amiss, my love? Did I hurt you?” 

E’andhris is unable to stop the snort as it rips from his nose. He shakes his head and he presses a tender kiss to G’raha’s palm. “ _Never_ , you could never,” he whispers. The mage tucks his head against the shorter miqo’te’s shoulder, and clings tightly to him as a lifeline. G’raha is tense against him even as he continues to attempt to comfort his Warrior. He inhales, breathing deeply before he continues. “I dreamt of Ishgard - of...of Haurchefant.”

“ _Ah_ ,” G’raha exhales shakily. His arms hold E’andhris more tightly. They’ve never spoken of Haurchefant, though the Warrior _knows_ that G’raha knows of him. He knows nearly everything about his history, after all. E’andhris feels soft lips press against his forehead. “I am here, if you wish to discuss it.”

An idea roots itself in E’andhris’ mind. “I’d like to take you somewhere,” he finally says. “If you’d come with me, that is.” It is yet early, though if they dress and leave immediately, they’re unlikely to run into any of the other Scions - as E’andhris would prefer it. 

“ _Always_ ,” G’raha vows without an onze of hesitation. The easy certainty in his voice warms E’andhris, and he pushes himself up to slant his lips over the redhead’s. He keeps the kiss brief this time, slipping from their bed to pad barefoot to their wardrobe. 

“We’ll want to dress warmly,” he says, as he begins to pull out sweaters and coats. He folds several over his arms, and grabs Raha’s scarf from where it’s hung over the bedpost as he returns to his lover’s side in bed. “It’s damned cold in Coerthas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this one someday, going over E'andhris taking G'raha to Haurchefant's memorial and perhaps even to Ishgard itself to meet the family.


End file.
